Thirst
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Los vampiros atacan seres humanos sin razón aparente. Asesinan sin sentido, buscando únicamente saciar su inagotable sed. Sed de muerte, de sangre. Edward Masen no es la excepción a esta norma. OoC/AU/Before Twilight/Darkward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** Es obvio que personaje pertenece a Stef, las dos chicas que salen en la historia —incluyendo a Jamie —son de mi invención.

* * *

><p>Avanzaba con el cálido abrazo de la noche, sigiloso. Casi puedo escuchar el susurro mis pies siendo arrastrados por el suelo, pero ese no es el sonido que estoy buscando. El sonido que anhelo, es el de un corazón latiendo, el de la sangre bombeando a borbotones por una garganta delicada. Buscaba saciarme, hostigarme del todo para, por esta noche, dejar en paz al resto de los humanos.<p>

Mire la bien formada luna que se cernía sobre mi cabeza y una irónica sonrisa de suficiencia se instalo en mis pálidos y finos labios.

¿Cuántos seres humanos caminaban por las calles de su cuidad con preocupaciones tan absurdas? ¿Cuántos de ellos no esperaban únicamente un abrazo, una caricia? Todos ellos con la mente puesta en cosas que, para ser honestos, no valían ni un poco la pena. Muy pocos de ellos, la mínima parte en realidad, iban por lo menos un poco preocupados. Mirando de vez en vez tras de sí preocupados de que algún desalmado los persiguiera. Esos eran siempre los mejores para cazar. Los que huían incluso antes de cerciorarse si verdaderamente ibas tras ellos.

Inhale con profundidad cuando el suave viento veraniego me trajo el dulce aroma de un adolescente, mi sonrisa se ensancho dejando al descubierto dos colmillos apenas visibles en la espesura de las sombras.

Me arrastre aun sin ser visible en las calles hasta que pude localizarla.

Sus cabellos eran un intenso color rojo y caían sobre su espalda en forma de ondas. Su tersa piel era de un color crema claro que solo lograba resaltar los preciosos rasgos de su rostro. Una nariz perfilada, como cincelada por un artista viejo y consumido. Labios gruesos resaltados por un brillo de labios barato. Su estatura era promedio, pero aun con eso, no podría tener más de 17 años. Caminaba con prisa y en su mente repasaba la lista de una compra nocturna en una farmacia a la vez que repetía el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

''_Jamie''_ pensaba con intensidad _''aguanta Jamie. ''_

Jamie… ¿un familiar? Si, su primo. No… su _hermano._

Su pequeño hermano de seis años que sufría una extraña enfermedad en la sangre. Los médicos creían que no tenia esperanza, le habían dicho que no viviría más de una semana pero ella se había empeñado en regresar con él a casa. De esa forma no sabría lo que estaba pasando. Jamie no tenía que saber que estaba a punto de morir.

Me situé justo detrás de ella siguiendo sus pasos, deleitándome con el dulce olor natural que desprendía de sus prendas y de su piel expuesta. Aun no me había escuchado, pero no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera. Se pondría ligeramente nerviosa primero, caminaría más rápido, su respiración aumentaría y cuando comenzara a correr… la cacería empezaría.

Su teléfono celular vibro cuando yo estaba cavilando, y ella lo contesto con un ligero temblor en las manos.

—¿Qué… que ocurre? —su voz temblaba. Se detuvo de golpe a la vez que yo sonreía al escuchar las _buenas nuevas_ que le comunicaban —. No —murmuro al borde de un shock —, no, no…

Dejo caer el teléfono al suelo que se hizo mil pedazos. Algunas personas se le quedaron mirando, pero no lo suficiente para ver al hombre que la miraba fijamente unos pocos metros detrás de ella. Nadie se acerco a cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, nadie le pregunto absolutamente nada y yo lo agradecí. Se dejo caer en el suelo, sus rodillas golpearon violentamente y cubrió su rostro con sus manos rompiendo un desconsolado llanto. Me acerque sigilosamente.

—Discúlpame —me arrodille a su lado y coloque una mano sobre su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo casi me obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Intente concentrarme.

Ella me miro. Sus pupilas, de un intenso color verde, me escrutaron sin descifrar nada anómalo en mi rostro. Se quedo sin habla, y la curiosidad se mesclaba con el dolor en su interior.

—¿Quien…? —casi pregunto con una dulce y melodiosa voz.

—Perdóname, te vi caer y creí que tal vez necesitarías mi ayuda —. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo vacilante. Su pulso atronaba y luchaba por no romper a llorar allí mismo —. Mi nombre es Edward Masen.

—Yo… yo soy…

—No, tranquila, no tiene importancia —. Me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro y acaricie sus suaves y sonrojadas mejillas. Seguía en completo Shock —. ¿Estás triste, no es verdad? —susurre. Estaba muy cerca de ella, a punto de atacar, pero primero quería intentarlo a la manera antigua. A _mí_ manera.

Ella asintió con renuencia sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos, de intenso color borgoña.

—¿Quieres parar el dolor cierto? —asintió una vez mas y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

Aumente la presión sobre su rostro hasta que estuve seguro de causarle un ligero pero incomodo dolor. Coloco sus manos sobre las mías en un inútil intento de apartarme, pero con tan poca fuerza comparada con la mía, que bien podría estar acariciándome.

—Yo. Puedo. Parar. Tu dolor. —convertí de cada palabra una frase y vi mi objetivo logrado.

Ella negó con rudeza y yo solté mi agarre. De pronto, como si quisiera tomarme desprevenido echo a correr con el corazón desbocado como un potro joven. Sonreí con verdadera malicia y decidí otorgarle dos minutos de ventaja. Serian suficientes para que se creyera a salvo.

Camine con lentitud siguiendo su rastro al tiempo que acomodaba las mangas de mi camisa para que dejaran mis manos libres. No quería una mancha en esa camisa en particular, era una de mis favoritas.

Escuche su resuello un par de calles más adelante y sus pasos detenerse para cerciorarse de que no la siguiera. Suspiro cuando no encontró ni rastro de mi presencia y se recargo en la pared de un almacén. Casi suelto una carcajada. El lugar era oscuro, perfecto para esconder un cuerpo sin ser notado hasta el día siguiente. La calle estaba desierta, y ella estaba sin aliento.

Corrí hasta situarme a su lado sin que ella notara el cambio. Sus ojos aun seguían cerrados, pude ver una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Sin pensarlo, estire uno de mis dedos y lo pase por su rostro. Respingo al sentir mi helado tacto y cuando sus ojos me encontraron, abrió su boca como si quisiera proferir un grito, pero no salió ningún ruido.

—Esto dolerá solo un poco —murmure y entonces clave mis colmillos sobre su piel.

El cálido flujo broto con pureza y cerré los ojos cuando el más dulce sabor que había probado inundo mi cuerpo entero. Deje mi mente en blanco en ese momento y pensé que, por una noche, tal vez sería suficiente.

Deje caer el cuerpo, ahora completamente vacío junto a los basureros, y el ruido de una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, caminando al otro lado de la acera llamo mi atención.

No… pensé con una sonrisa extendiéndose por mi rostro. Aun no era suficiente.

* * *

><p><em>~Hello people <em>**:B**

No sé de donde salió la idea, así no me pregunten XD. Me gusta este Edward, no se ustedes, pero AMO a Edward cuando muestra su lado sádico. Los vampiros malos son más sexys ;)

~En Twilight Edward dice que paso un tiempo lejos de Carlisle, pero dijo que solo bebía sangre de gente mala. Pues bien, esta otra idea —la de un Edward asesino y cruel —me fascino desde que leí esa parte.

Esto es solo un OS, no voy a continuarlo a menos de de verdad quieran que lo haga, tengo un par de ideas para continuar, pero si llegara a hacerlo, créanme, pasarían muchos muchos meses :D aun tengo dos historias que FUCK no he continuado, so… :D

Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría saber que piensan (:

Un millón de mordidas para todas/os.

_~f._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
>Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D<p>

f,


End file.
